The Farm
600px|thumb|center|Entrance to your farm The Farm was added in 8th of October, 2013 as a part of v2.0. Every player is given a small plot of land located in the Lookout to serve as their farm. The farms are all identical and come with a farmhouse, a well, a job board for earning coins, a fishing pond, and five use-able plots of land to plant crops. It is possible to add animal pens, decorations, and more land plots as you level up to customize your farm to your liking. The current max level for farming is 30. You gain farming XP by growing crops, gathering animal products, and completing farm jobs. For a list of the farm jobs, go here. Location overview Beginner Farm= The Farm is a grassy plain surrounded by rocky mountains, in a caldera-like style. Between the entrance/exit and the farm itself, there's a bridge above a river that connects a small waterfall to the Farm's Fishing Spot. On the opposite side, there's small layers of rocks whom cannot be fully climbed due to an invisible wall. On the opposite side of the lake, there's Farm Jobs' station. |-|Ocean Farm= As for v2.3.0, a new expansion/bundle was released for the farm. The expansion/bundle consist in a new farm map (granting more space) and 5 free crops for 555 . The Ocean Farm is a farm located nearby a semi-sheltered bay. Surrounding the farm, it's large, rocky cliffs with sea stacks. Unlike the small rocky layers in the Beginner's Farm, the cliff can be climbed by using the waterfall. The entrance/exit resembles a tunnel and it's connected to the farm with a bridge. Besides the right side of the entrance/exit, there's a large waterfall hidden behind the rocks that connects to a small river (to the left side and below the bridge) and a small lake (to the right side and besides the Farm Jobs Station's left side). On the outside, there's a beach with a long dock, and to the right side, the sea extends to another dock. Besides the long dock, there's a saltwater fishing spot. Creative Mechanism As for v2.3.0, a new mechanism was added. The mechanism serve to give a limit to how many decorations you can have in the Farm, depending on their Creative Points ( ). The limit bar (called Creative Bar) defines how many points you can have in a single Farm. You start off with 15 due to the 5 crops you start with (3x5=15), but, throughout the game, you'll unlock various decorations and pens, all of which have different number of . If you reach the max, you cannot place any more items. Right now, there's no way to upgrade it. Farm Mechanisms The_Farm/Farm_Plots|Farm Plots The_Farm/Seeds|Seeds The_Farm/Animals|Animals The_Farm/Buildings|Buildings Composter= This item comes in two forms: "Composter" and "Composter UDT". There is no difference between the two besides the name and how each is obtained--they both require the same number of Spoiled Crops to use, both take the same amount of time to compost the crops, and both give the same amount of lug worms. Each use of the composter requires five spoiled crops and yields five lug worm bait after two minutes. The "Composter" can be bought at any time for the cost of 300 gems while the "Composter UDT" can be purchased for three thousand gold, but only after a player has earned at least twenty thousand UDT points. Composters can also be received from Mystery Farm Chests, including the ones each player receives for free on the fourth day of a five day continuous-log-in cycle. |-|Old Wrinkly's Cauldron= This item comes in two forms: "Old Wrinkly's Cauldron" and Old Wrinkly's Cauldron UDT". There is no difference between the two besides the name and how each is obtained. The first can be bought at any time for the cost of 350 gems while the latter can be purchased for three thousand gold, but only after a player has earned at least ten thousand UDT points. Old Wrinkly's Cauldron provides additional farming quests to players, but instead of awarding gold, these quests give out one to three Mystery Power-up Chests. Starting on or around January 7th, 2016 with the release of Stable Missions and ongoing through the present time, this item is bugged. Exactly how the bug manifests seems to vary from player to player, but in most cases the cauldron can still be used. |-|Fish Trap= Fish Trap is a Member-only feature. It serves to catch fish without having to fish for them. Each use of the Fish Trap requires 5 lug worms and it will give 3-6 fishes of randomized species after 21 hours; to speed up, it costs 5 . While quite useful, it only sems to catch saltwater and freshwater fishes, no sign of it catching fishe like Arctic Char or Angler Fish. It should be noted that if you have it running but the Membership ends, yopu can't recieve the reward until you re-activate the Membership. |-|Treasure Troves= A large treasure chest that awaits each new Viking when they begin farming, this object sits near the Job Board. The Treasure Trove requires three signatures to open or 150 in total (50 for each signature) to open it. Once opened, the Treasure Trove awards a player with 400 , 1 white Sheep, 1 black Sheep, 1 brown Chicken, 1 white Chicken, 1 Maw Fire Pit, 1 Garden Viking, 1 Whirly Nadder, 1 Whirly Gronckle, 1 Stone Bench and 1 Booted Plant. Requirements For Farming Quests Throughout your progress when completing quests, you will notice some quests demand the player to gather some Farm items like Crops and Animal Products. They are known as Farming Quests. These Quests require you to either get an x amount of an Animal Product or gather an x amount of Crops to advance through the Quest. Down below is a chart with a summary of which Quests requires what Crop/Animal Product, including the Expansion Farming Quests. Free Quests *The Target Sheep awarded in "Dawn of the Dragon Racers" gives 2 wool instead of one. Using only Target Sheep, you only need 5 Sheep feed. (3 for Black Wool, and 2 for White Wool.) Expansion Farming Quests Icestorm Island Quests= *You are given 3 harvested Arctic Willows and 5 Arctic Willow seeds in "Pots and Plants." |-|Call of the Deathsong Quests= History *8/8/13, version 2.0: Farming added to School of Dragon. Farms can be visited via profile pages and friends lists. *8/29/13, version, 3.0: Lavender and toothache plants added to farming. Farm animals given feed animations. Top-down camera became available when farming. Art for farm slots updated. Text to show next upgrade level and used/available farm slots added to build mode. Problem with chat not working on farms fixed. *9/12/13, version 4.0: First pass at fixing the infamous Seed Bag Glitch. First pass at a fix for music and sound effects being heard in farm when music and sound settings are turned off. *10/10/13, version 5.0: Harvest Haunt farm decorations released. Trader Johann added to players’ farms. *Unknown Date and Unknown Update: Dragons are now able to move around in the Farm without a usage of a glitch. *10/9/16, version 2.2.0: Beet and Squash seed were added to The Store. *9/5/17, Titan Tomato and Titan Pumpkin seeds were added to The Store. *11/7/2017: Truffle pigs added to the store. *11/30/2017: Ocean Farm added to the game. *4/3/2018, v2.11.0: Ostriches and Ostrich pen added to the store, Pigs are now exclusive. *18/9/2018, v2.13.0: Dreadfall Boars and Dreadfall versions of animals have been released along with the Dreadfall pen. *20/11/18, v2.14.0: Snoggletog Elk and Elk pen have been released; *15/1/19, v2.15.1 (v2.15.0 on Mobile): Normal Boar and Boar pen have been released, nearly 3 months after the Dreadfall Boar's release. Category:Locations Category:Minigames Category:Gameplay Category:Missing information Category:Starter Locations Category:Guides